


I understand your pain!

by princessofdawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Does this need a spoiler warning? I feel like it doesn’t...but here is the warning anyways, Expect slow updates bc I can’t promise when I’ll update, Lots of Angst, Multi, kind of a happy end?, this will be very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofdawn/pseuds/princessofdawn
Summary: Ever since Flame died, Takeru has been filled with grief and sadness. He lost someone close to him, was a part of him. He feels so alone without his partner...Thankfully Takeru is not alone with his pain, as there is someone that can understand his suffering and feelings. He just needs to reach out to him.





	I understand your pain!

It didn’t take long till Flame’s death hit him.

When Soulburner came back to life, he saw Playmaker and Ai. Relief washed over him, they defeated Bohman and saved everyone! Once they found Kusanagi among the crowd, the group immediately logged out together.

Finally back in the hotdog truck, Takeru let out a happy sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs Kusanagi and Yusaku sitting down near him. It felt great to be back in the real world after so long. He took off his duel disk and set it on the table, Yusaku doing the same. “It’s great that everything is back to normal, right Flame?” No response. Takeru grabber his duel disk, worry in his voice “Flame?!” He felt himself starting to panic, and again no response. 

He looked up at Kusanagi, who was as confused as him. Then looked at Yusaku, the other boy was quiet and averting his eyes from everyone. Everyone sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Takeru and Kusanagi didn’t know what happened after they lost their duels, Yusaku was hesitant to tell them and Ai looked really guilty about something. 

Ai finally broke the silence with a very loud “I’M SO SORRY TAKERU! IT’S MY FAULT!” Everyone jolted in surprise at the suddenly shout, but Takeru looked at Ai in confusion. He didn’t understand why Ai was apologizing. Yusaku finally looked up to meet his eyes...he looked so tired. 

“It was a very difficult battle, but we defeated Bohman. Everyone that was trapped in Link Vrains were revived, including those that were defeated by Bohman and Lightning. However...” He then looked down at his ignis. Ai nodded his head and continued the conversation. 

“I went inside the Neuron Link he created, and I saw all the other ignis. I wanted to save them, I tried to save them, but I couldn’t. They’re all gone now because of me.” Ai was now on his knees, hands tightened into fists, and tears started forming. “I’m sorry Takeru, it’s my fault that Flame and the others are...” a hiccup cut him off. And the tears started falling, some dripping onto the duel disk. “They’re gone.” 

Takeru looked at Ai in shock. The ignis can’t be gone, Flame can’t be gone. Ai is still here after all, yeah they’ll be back... But Ai and Yusaku’s expressions didn’t change. Takeru tried to put on a smile as he asked “They will return though, right? Flame will come back to me right?” He said that part more quietly. 

Yusaku propped up his right arm so his hand was covering his eyes. His voice wavering, like he was on the brink of tears himself. “I’m sorry, Takeru.”

His expression quickly broke and tears started gathering in his eyes. “Flame is really...gone? He’s...dead?” He said slowly, almost in a whisper. No one could say anything to reassure him, find any possible words of comfort. Flame was dead, Aqua, Earth, Windy, Lightning...they were all dead.

A few seconds pass before Takeru started lightly hiccuping. The tears freely flowing as he gripped his duel disk close to his chest. “Flame...no. This can’t be true... Y-You can’t be dead.”

Takeru’s cries echoed throughout the hot dog truck, Ai’s screams of sadness quickly joining his. Yusaku still had his hand over his eyes as some tears slid through the gaps, hiccups escaping his mouth. Kusanagi had his hands balled into fists on his lap, eyes tightly shut but even he couldn’t stop the trails from escaping his eyes. 

*A few hours later*

The sun was starting to set, it was time for the 2 high school boys to start heading home for the day. Kusanagi drove over to Yusaku’s apartment first. Yusaku made sure he had all his belongings with him before getting out the truck. Kusanagi and Takeru looking at him through the side window that was scrolled down. 

“Are you gonna be alright, Yusaku?” Kusanagi asked him. “Honestly, I’m not sure right now. After everything that’s happened, I just want to lay down and rest.” Yusaku said in a tired voice, swaying a bit. “Of course. Take care of yourself, and you too Ai.” Kusanagi gestured to the ignis poking out of Yusaku’s duel disk. “Bye Yusaku, Ai. I’ll see you later.” Takeru waves goodbye at them. Yusaku and Ai wave back. Once they get inside, Kusanagi drives off to the train station.

Once they arrive, Takeru gets his things and then opens the door to get out. He looks at Kusanagi with a smile. “Thank you for driving me here Kusanagi. I’ll see you soon.” He waves, turns around and starts head inside to catch the train to home. “Takeru wait!” Kusanagi quickly gets out the truck, rushes over to catch up to him and hugs him. 

“K-Kusanagi?” He tightens his grip and says “I know you’re still hurting right now, but I hope you’ll be alright. I care about you guys, like you’re my family. I’ll support you all as much as I can.” Takeru was surprised to hear that, but he returned the hug. “Thank you, Kusanagi.” Once they parted, Kusanagi headed back inside his truck and Takeru continued on inside the station. He took out his school card to use to get onto the platform. After waiting a few minutes, the train he always took back home arrived. The doors opened and he went inside.

It was late, the sun had mostly set and the darkness of the night was creeping over the horizon. Takeru was sitting mostly by himself in the train car. Arm propped up on the arm rest so his cheek rested on his hand, his body felt heavy.

He had set his duel disk against the window sill out of habit. Remembering how on empty trains like this, Takeru would let Flame come out and they would see the scenery out the window together. Questions about the areas they passed, jokes they would make, enjoying the view in silence. If Flame was here, he would be reminding him of the usual things to do when they got home: Greet your grandparents, eat a good dinner, do your homework, etc. Yeah it annoyed Takeru sometimes, but it was just one example of how much Flame cared about him. 

Takeru just stared absentmindedly out the window for the rest of the ride, not wanting to think about anything except getting home. Once getting off the train, he gets out the station and starts walking in the usual direction home. It’s about a 10-15 minute walk. He passed houses and the mall area. 

At last, Takeru made it home. He opened the front door, the warm homely feeling hitting him as he stepped inside. He never got tired of that feeling, or having a place with people that care and love him he can return to. But the feeling didn’t feel as strong anymore after today.

Even though Takeru wanted to head to his room, he saw his grandparents smiling while sitting in the living room, beckoning him to come over. When he got closer, his grandmother reached out and gently pulled at his arm. She led him to sit down in the space on the couch between the two elders, once seated she brought him into a hug. 

“Oh Takeru, we are so proud of you. We were very worried when you went into those battles, but you fought hard to save Link Vrains.” His grandfather then pulled him a bit to himself with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Ahaha, you almost had that Bohman guy if he wasn’t such a cheater. But those duels were amazing!” 

Takeru looked at his grandparents with a surprised look. “How were you guys able to see the duels? I thought only our group could see them?” His grandmother put a hand on her chin in a thinking pose. “Hmm, it was when I went into your room when I was doing some cleaning. I saw that your computer was on, and that someone by the name of Daddy Long Legs sent us the live broadcast. And there was a message that you were involved so we watched the whole thing.“

Takeru tried not to laugh while nodding his head in understanding. The ignis war was a very intense battle that took a long time to end, Kusanagi probably did that as a way to inform them that their grandson was involved and not be kept in the dark. “Sorry if I worried you guys while I was gone. What I went through was very important for me and the friends I made over in Den City, I hope you understand.” His grandmother shifted a bit and put a hand on top of his.

“Of course we understand, it’s not the first time you’ve gone through a life altering event. We were worried for your safety during those duels, but you are strong enough to handle things. That little person in your duel disk seemed very helpful.” Takeru felt a pain in his heart again, remembering Flame. “Yes, he was a big help,” More than you know. “But he’s...he had to leave.” He couldn’t bring himself to say it again today, he looked down at his lap in sadness. 

His grandparents exchanged a knowing look, they recognize that expression all too well but didn’t comment on it. Takeru went through a lot while he was away and looked very tired. Takeru’s grandfather stood up and faced him with a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry to hear that. And I think me and your grandmother have kept you long enough. You look tired, get some rest champ.” Takeru and his grandmother got up too and he gave them both a tired smile. “Thanks.” He gave them both hugs and proceeded to his bedroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights before shutting the door. 

The elderly couple were still standing in the living room, conflicting emotions on their faces. “Dear, I’m worried. Last time we saw him make that face was when his parents died. And we both know what happened to him after that.” The grandfather closed his eyes, thinking. “Honestly, we must hope for the best. He’s a strong kid now.”

In Takeru’s room, he made his way over to the small table next to his bed. He crouched down and got out his duel disk from his bag and placed it on the empty spot. He stared for a while, expecting that just maybe Flame will suddenly show up. Takeru shook his head and returned focus to what he wanted to do. He set his deck next to the duel disk, one of the few mementos he ever got from his partner. Then he pulled out 2 red candle holders, circular and small that he bought on the way home, and set them on the edges of the table. 

And lastly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He clicked on the photos icon and a bunch of photos appeared, he scrolled till he found the perfect one. He clicked on the photo so it zoomed in and was big enough to see. He then propped up the phone on top of his duel disk and let it lean against the wall so the photo was behind everything else. It was one of the first photos he took since he never really wanted to or had any reason to. Flame had insisted that they take this “selfie” together on the night he saved Kiku as a remembrance of the start of his reincarnation and forming of their bond. 

Takeru’s eyes started to get watery again of the memory. At the time, it felt like such a dumb request but he still cracked a smile and gave a peace sign. Flame was floating next to him, one hand giving a peace sign and the other resting on his shoulder. Looking at the picture made him happy, that their bond had grown stronger after that night. But after today, it makes him incredibly sad. He should at least find a way to get it printed and framed. 

Right, back to what he was doing, he was almost done. Just needed to light the 2 candles...and there. Takeru finally finished his little makeshift memorial for Flame. He then fixed himself so that he was sitting in front of it on his knees. He briefly reached over to lightly tap his phone screen so it wouldn’t turn off it. Now that everything was prepared, Takeru closed his eyes and clapped his hands together in a prayer.

He didn’t care that Flame was an ignis, that he was an AI program. Above all of that, he was still his partner. A living being that lost his life. The least Takeru could do for him is give him a memorial, and pray that his indomitable spirit ended up in a better place and is at peace. 

As much as it still hurts to admit, Flame is truly gone. Takeru saw him disappear with his own eyes. He lost his other half, his partner, his friend, his everything. It feels like there’s a hole inside him that can never be filled again. 

Flame was so strong to him. He had the confidence, the passion, the drive, so many things he didn’t have but admired so much in his partner. He was always filled with awe at Flame’s determination to find the one that destroyed the Cyberse World. Flame had so much faith in him that he immediately sought him out, confident in his potential that he couldn’t see in himself for so long. 

Thinking about that made Takeru heart race, full of affection. That’s what he liked most about Flame. 

Without Flame, Takeru felt he wouldn’t be here today. He wouldn’t have ever cared about life, himself, anything. Would’ve just wasted away, or worse.

Flame saved him. He was the light in his life he needed. He helped build up his confidence, feel passion for the game he couldn’t even look at after the lost incident. He helped him become a better person, and stolen his heart. 

Quiet hiccups started escaping Takeru’s mouth, and the tears came bursting out his eyes. A hand quickly shot up under his glasses to cover his eyes to try and wipe the tears away. Remembering Flame and his feelings towards him was starting to overwhelm him with grief and sorrow. He managed to calm down a bit and wipe some of the tears so he could open his eyes, and he adjusted his glasses back into a more comfortable position so he could properly see. He could feel his cheeks were wet from the trails. 

It was really late now and he was tired, so Takeru got up to start getting ready for bed. He blew out the candles and put them away in one of the drawers in his desk. Then he got his phone and the red box his deck was in and placed them on the bed near his pillow. He got undressed and changed into his night clothes. 

Once finished, Takeru moved his school bag from the side of his bed to the desk chair, not feeling up to worrying about the work that he owes right now. He moved the covers up so he could slide in, and then set them down over his body. After getting comfortable, he reached for his phone and put under his pillow. Thankfully he doesn’t have school tomorrow so if he wants to, he can sleep in. 

Takeru looks at his duel disk sadly again. If Flame were still here, he’d wish him a good night’s rest. And he’d expect to hear Flame say good morning after he’s woken up like he always does. Flame was always the first and last voice he would hear everyday. But today, and everyday to come, he will never hear his partner’s voice again. 

It felt like his heart was breaking at that fact. And the emotions he managed to suppress earlier were bubbling up inside him again, about to be released. Takeru took off his glasses and set them on the table next to his duel disk. He then turned around so he was facing away from the table. All his emotions, his pain, grief, loneliness, everything finally snapped again. Takeru pushed his face into his pillow to muffle the screams of his partner’s name and cries of agony. 

He wished he could be stronger. Act like even though Flame is gone, he will be fine. He thinks that maybe Flame wouldn’t want him to be in such despair over him dying. But he can’t help but feel like this. Feel like his soul was ripped out his body and torn to shreds, that his entire world was irreplaceably shattered. 

Takeru’s body shook as he released his emotions, it felt like his was wracked with pain everywhere. He doesn’t know how long this lasted. A few minutes? A few hours? No matter how long, he eventually became so exhausted that he couldn’t resist the pull of sleep anymore.

Takeru fell asleep with his face drenched and a tight grip on his deck.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow a new fanfic from me? How rare!
> 
> It’s been a long time since I wrote and posted something here. But here it is!
> 
> This fanfic is going to loosely follow Season 3, up to Ai’s duel with the Zaizens. I’m just going to change and add things.
> 
> I wanted to explore some things that canon hasn’t shown (and probably won’t) such as Takeru’s grandparents knowing everything that happened while he was away during Season 2. And just how hard Flame’s death hit Takeru at the end of Season 2.
> 
> The suffering isn’t over yet, it’s only the first chapter after all.


End file.
